Protectively Jealous
by VeeSwagger
Summary: TWO-SHOT! Ally is dating Dallas and Austin can't stand losing his best friend or maybe something more. What can happen at one party? This is my very first A&A story, so please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, I'm new here and this is my first story. I hope you'll like it. I'm sorry if there are mistakes, although there shouldn't be any.**

* * *

><p>Austin's POV<p>

Uhh, I hate him. Ever since Ally started dating Dallas, I barely see her. Every time we're supposed to work on a new song, she comes with an excuse and goes out with him. I feel like he's taking her away from me. And I can't stand that. She's all I think about, all I care about. I walked in the Sonic Boom and luckily, he wasn't there.

„Hey Alls, what's up?" I said and she lifted her head up from the cash register.

„Hey, Austin." She said with a smile. _God, I love that smile._

„So, can we work on a song today?"

„I'm sorry, Dallas wants to take me on a picnic. Why don't you hang out with Dez?"

„Yea, I'll call him. Enjoy the picnic." I said with a fake smile and left the store. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Ally is happy, it makes me happy, too. But in this case, I wasn't that happy. I went to Mini's and ordered pancakes. I'm starving. I took a sit at an empty table and called Dez.

„Hey buddy, what's up?" Dez said as he picked up the phone.

„Nothing much. Since Ally is going out with Dallas and I've got nothing to do, do you wanna hang out?"

„Sure, where are you?"

„At Mini's."

„OK, meet ya in 10 minutes."

„OK." I hung up and my pancakes arrived. I ate them and waited for Dez.

„Hey, Austin, are you going to Mason's party tonight? He invited like the whole school."

„I don't know, I'm not in the mood."

„What's wrong?"

„Dallas is wrong. Ally is always with him and she doesn't have enough time for me."

„I'm sorry, dude. But I heard that Dallas is going so Ally could be there too."

„Really?"

„Yeah, so are you going?"

„Yep, see ya there."

„Bye."

I headed home to get ready for the party. It wasn't necessary. It was 5:20 PM and the party didn't start until 8:30 PM. So I decided to go skateboarding for a while. It was great to clear my mind. When I got back home, it was 6:00 PM. I still had plenty of time. So I played the guitar. I checked the time and it was 6:50. Damn, what am I gonna do? I need something good to kill the time. I gave up, I got ready for the party. I wore black jeans, white t-shirt, blue jacket and a pair of white Nike's. I called Ally, if she's going to the party and she said yes, so I have a reason to go there. I still had some time, so I played video games. My parents were working so they wouldn't mind that I'm going to the party. They don't like it, when I go to parties. They think I would get drunk, lost and killed. I get it, but I am responsible. I decided to walk, Mason didn't live far. I walked into the house and it was already full of drunk people. I got myself a cup of punch and started looking for Ally. I saw her in the corner talking to Trish, but she left and Ally was there all alone. I was making my way through the people, when I saw Dallas grab Ally's hand and pull her upstairs. I quickly got through the crowd and ran upstairs. Dallas took Ally to one of the bedrooms and closed the door. _If he's going to do, what I think he's going to do, that guy is dead! _He didn't lock the door so I ran into the room and punched him hard. I punched him maybe more that a few times, but he deserved it. I looked at Ally and she was curled up into a ball and she was crying hard.

„Shh, Ally, I'm here, he won't hurt you, you're safe." She looked up and threw herself at me. Her head was hidden in my chest and she burst into crying again.

„It's okay, Ally. You're too beautiful to cry."

„You mean that?" She smiled and pulled away a little.

„Of course." I kissed her forehead and she hugged me. I almost couldn't breathe. Almost.

We were hugging for a couple of minutes. We broke apart when we heard Dalass' voice.

„Aww, look at that. Little bitch and her hero."

„What did you say?" I said ready to punch him again.

„I said little bitch and her hero." I couldn't stand it, I punched him, harder than before. He fell to the floor and I turned back to Ally.

„Are you okay?"

„I've been better." She said and hugged me again.

„Come on, let's take you home."

„Austin?"

„Yea?"

„Thank you."

„Anywhere, anytime. I won't let anything hurt you."

We got out of the house and got in the car. Ally was sitting next to me and even though I couldn't look at her, cause I was watching the road, I noticed tears on her face. I parked on the side of the road and got out of the car super fast to open Ally the door. Like a walked in the house and I was behind her.

„Austin? Would you mind staying the night? I'm still scared a little."

„Sure."

She changed in her pajamas and took of my jacked and pants. I waited for Ally to get in the bed and then followed her. She put her head on my chest and fell asleep. I put one hand around her protectively I watched her sleep for a moment and then fell asleep, too.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What do you think? I'll love you if you leave some reviews! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of you wanted me to write part 2 for PJ so I did. I'm gonna finish _Start Of The Best Adventure_**

**and I have 3 other ideas. 2 of them are for one-shots. I might start writing a new story tomorrow :)**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

I woke up in my bed with someone's arms around me. _Oh no! It didn't happen, it couldn't. _I slowly opened my eyes to find out who was in my bed with me. I smiled when I saw Austin. I rested my head on his shoulder and the flashbacks started coming back. The party, Trish, drunk Dallas, Austin and ride home in Austin's car. I can't believe he saved me. Actually I can, he's my best friend, he would do anything for me. I feel really sorry and dumb for pushing him away. I have to apologize later.

„Good morning Ally." He said with a cute sleepy voice and held me next to him.

„Morning." I said and looked at him. And man, his hair was one big mess. It made him look even cuter than usual. _Wait, cuter? Ally he's your best friend, stop thinking this way._

„How are you feeling?"

„I don't know. I'm thankful you saved me. I don't even want to think about what would've happened."

„Then don't. He won't hurt you."

„Do you want something for breakfast?" I asked him and got up.

„Pancakes!" He screamed and I shook at how loud he was.

„Ok, pancakes it is, but you," I ponted at him, „have to help me!"

„Whatever you say, ma'am."

I changed in the bathroom while he put on his pants and jacket. I brushed my hair and teeth and went downstairs. Austin was already making pancakes. We made like 15 pancakes and Austin ate 11 of them. Another reason to love him. _Shut up, Ally! _Austin went home to change and I went to Sonic Boom for my morning shift. We said we'll meet there.

I wasn't bored, Sonic Boom was full of people, maybe because it was Saturday and they have time to buy an instrument. After some time, Austin arrived.

„Hey Ally. Wow, the store is pretty busy today."

„I know, would you please help me?"

„Sure, what do you want me to do?"

„I want you to... oh no." I didn't even finish the sentence, Dallas walked into the store. Austin turned around and started walking towards him.

„What are you doing here? You want me to punch you again?" Dallas almost hit Austin, but he was fast enough and knocked Dallas out first. People in the store saw that and left. That was better.

„I want you to leave. Right now. Understand?" Austin said and Dallas punched him so he was lying on the floor. Dallas came up to me and tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away and ran to Austin. He stood up and I was behind him. Scared to death.

„You're scaring her, now leave or something worse will happen."

„Fine, whatever. I don't know how I could date a slut like you." He left and I started crying. Austin and I just stood there for a couple of minutes and when I stopped crying I looked it his face.

„Austin, this looks really bad."

„I look bad? Did you see him? He looks 10 times worse, thanks to me."

„You're right, but we have to get the blood off your face."

„Yea, let's go." We went to bathroom, I grabbed a tissue and washed his face. He looked like he didn't get into a fight. We were about leave when he pulled me to him and kissed me. Like on the lips. _So it is true, he does like me! _I was dancing my happy dance in my head. He pulled away and looked right into my eyes. It was like he was reading my mind .

„Ally... I love you. More than a friend. But if you don't feel the same way, our friendship is probably over. I admit, I was jealous of Dallas, cause he spent so much time with you and I felt like I was losing you."

„Austin, I love you too. And you are never gonna lose me. I couldn't do that to you."

„So.. Allyson Marie Dawson, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He said with a really cute smirk.

„Austin Monica Moon, does this answer your question?" I pulled him to me and kissed him.

„I don't it was clear enough? Can you do that again?" I laughed and kissed him again.

„I'd love to be your girlfriend." I whispered and Austin pulled me into a hug.

„What did I do to deserve this amazing girlfriend?"

„You protected her." He smiled.

„Wanna work on a new song?"

„Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? I'm not gonna write another chapter, I'm gonna work on some other stories :) Leave review! <strong>


End file.
